Nothing Without You
by blondie7
Summary: Sequel to Don't Yank Me Down- Leggy and Liz make it back to Earth
1. Chapter One

If there was any air in this place, it was still. The silence was penetrating and the darkness complete. Somewhere in its depths, something opened its eyes. The sharp pupils widened as they adjusted to the dark, but as soon as they heavy lids opened there was an abrupt and sharp flash of light and a sensation of falling, tumbling into color and sound.  
  
Suddenly Legolas found himself painfully sprawled across some great and cool surface, but he had not yet regained full consciousness. He moved his knees to his chest and shivered. He felt so cold. Then like a sudden kick in the stomach he remembered Liz, and where he must be. He sat up and looked frantically around him, taking in the drizzling rain and dripping foliage. He spotted something bright and crumpled on the ground a few feet away and was at her side instantly. He almost couldn't bring himself to check for her breath, but to his surprise and joy she was still alive. He gently removed a piece of fallen hair from her cheek and sighed into her ear. He began to whisper gentle soothings in Elvish, as he covered her trembling body with his own. He painfully remembered the way she had felt the first time he had taken her body, how smooth and warm it had been. And now she was bruised and frozen, a mere shadow of what she had been that night.  
  
His ears pricked suddenly at a voice in the distance- his warrior instincts rushed forward and he leapt to crouch over Liz's body, arrow notched at the area above the rocks. He strained to hear it again. There- it was a girl's voice, much like the sound of Liz's. It was calling her name- it must be one of her people. All of a sudden he heard a noise closer, more familiar. Liz had moaned- she was awake! He scooped her up in his arms and she murmured his name over and over. It made his heart skip and his feet light as he carried her over the rocks and to the edge of the forest, where he had heard her name called. He spotted the caller immediately, a tall human female with long brown hair. She looked more irritated than worried as she once again called Liz's name, this time followed by "Where the FUCK are you, you crazy American?!" Whatever that meant, at least she seemed to be familiar with Liz. He emerged from behind the trees and watched her pretty face widen with shock and surprise, then fear. She opened her mouth to scream, which Legolas was sure would have been just as unpleasant as when Liz had done it. He swiftly covered her mouth with his finger and shook his head.  
  
"Please milady, do not be frightened. I am a friend." She continued to look at him with horror as her gaze dropped to the limp figure of Liz in his arms.  
  
"Oh my god, Liz! What have you done to her you sicko??? Let her go, I swear to god I will kick your ass, god help me if you have hurt her!" Her voice was different now that he could hear her better. She must be from a different part of Liz's world.  
  
"She is hurt, but not by my force. She fell milady, but she is alive and stirring. Can you help her?" He spoke softly to put this frightened girl more at ease, and she seemed to ease from fear and anger to agitation and desperation in a second. She swallowed hard and nodded, then motioned with her hand, something he had seen Liz do before. It meant that she wanted him to follow her, which he did. She move surprisingly fast for a human, only slipping in the wet mud twice. She didn't ask any more questions, just sent worried glances over her shoulder as they hurried up towards some large castle structure on top of the hill.  
  
He looked down at the girl he loved, lying broken in his arms. As if she sensed his glance on her face, she opened her eyes carefully, taking in his concerned face. She smiled weakly and opened her lips as if to say something but could only manage to sigh. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "We are seeking help for you melamin." She smiled again and closed her eyes.  
  
The girl leading them had reached the structure and was yelling frantically for help. She yelled for someone to "call an ambulance" and several other humans came forth to calm her, and to see what was taking place. Legolas received many a wary and curious glance as he carried Liz inside and set her down on a soft looking couch. He heard whispering s he took off the shimmery elven cloak and covered her with it. "Look, he must be part of the tour. Wow do they do a good job of makeup! He almost looks like a real elf!"  
  
The girl that had found them came forward and asked again what had happened to her. "She fell from a very great height, as well as suffered from an illness that was incurable." Legolas told them the truth yet they narrowed their eyes and made skeptical faces. "Is this part of the mansion tour?" A very large human man with no hair and shiny spectacles waddled up and asked the towering elf prince. "I do not understand. Mansion? Tour?" The ruddy human searched Legolas' face with his watery brown eyes before laughing and patting him on the back. "Jolly good, jolly good. It's all a show, very well." He grabbed what must have been his family, and they shuffled off still talking excitedly about "What a scare that had been!". Legolas turned to ask the brown haired girl what he had meant, but instead found Liz sitting up rubbing her head.  
  
"What happened? Where am I? Legolas…" Legolas bent to her side and she smiled at me. "I thought it was you. What happened?"  
  
"We have made it to your world melamin. You will be alright now I presume." She shrugged. "I just need a bottle or two of aspirin and a drink. Sleep would be nice too….where's Maria? Have they noticed you get? What am I thinking, we have to get you out of here NOW!" She struggled to her feet but Legolas scooped her up in his arms and set her on the ground as though she was no more than a child. She looked like she wanted to take him in her arms and kiss him, but instead a worried look clouded her pretty face. "Legolas where is Maria? I need to find her…then we have to figure out what to do." Suddenly the brown haired girl emerged from the hallway behind us, and when she spotted Liz standing next to me, she cried out and flung her arms around her. "Oh my goodness, you had me so worried babs! Don't ever do that again!! How do you feel? What happened?" Legolas was not entirely sure what happened next, as the two began speaking to each other in such high pitched and quick tones that sounded much like the chirping of birds. There was much hugging and smoothing of hair, and the next instant Liz was pulling his arm through some dark hallway, rushing to escape the few people left watching. He had barely time to look around at the strange objects and noises about him before he was pulled into a room and the door was latched firmly behind him. 


	2. Chapter Two

Liz knew that Maria had questions, who wouldn't, but she wasn't sure that her best friend could handle the answers. She would just have to try, and cross her fingers that Maria would believe it. Liz watched Legolas looked around in wonder at the objects in the room. They were obviously in a study, and Liz assumed this was where her father had penned his (true) stories about Middle Earth. She turned to Maria, who was watching Legolas suspiciously. She grabbed her hands and Maria's gaze moved to Liz's serious face. "Mar-mar? I'm going to tell you what's going on, but I need you to stay calm and keep and open mind. I know that it's going to be hard to believe, and it took me a while myself to believe it was true. Please just trust me." Maria narrowed her eyes in bewilderment, but nodded. "Okay Liz. But I should tell you that you're freaking me out, not to mention Captain- Spandex over there." Liz half smiled.  
  
"I know this is scary." Still holding Maria's hands, she moved her over to a small leather couch in the corner. Judging by the velvet-ropes and "DO NOT TOUCH" sign, this was a no-no, but Liz figured that technically this stuff was hers anyway.  
  
"Okay Mar-mar." She took a deep breath and began. She watched Maria's eyes widen and her jaw slacken as she told her about Middle Earth and John Tolkien, and how Legolas was an elf.  
  
Legolas watched the two girls on the couch for a moment before turning back to his inspection. There were so many fascinating things here, including a round map and a hollow club with a great glass eye on the end called a This was Tolkein's Telescope. Luckily all the writing in the room was in Common Speech, and most things were clearly marked. He scanned the titles of the books in the many shelves, wondering at such strange titles and colors. "The JOY of Cooking". Legolas wrinkled his nose. He had never found joy in standing for hours waiting for meat to roast, or in mashing grain and water together to form cakes. But perhaps humans here had different tastes and ideas of fun. He noticed several titles that seemed to be about elves, and he found these most interesting. He thumbed through one and smiled, it was quite an amusing little book. Apparently there were a colony of elves that lived in extreme cold and snow that worked all year round for a fat, bearded human name Claus. He smiled more as he read that all these elves were three feet tall, wore hats with bells on them and spoke in high- pitched voices. This world must have many confused inhabitants. He was interrupted in his fun by a loud squeak. Liz was watching the tall female human called Maria very closely, and she seemed quite concerned.  
  
Maria sat there staring ahead, not blinking, not speaking. She seemed eerily calm, and had a funny, lopsided smile on her face. Finally Liz reached out and touched her shoulder. She spun around and shook her head. She looked from Liz, to Legolas, and back to Liz.  
  
"Well…I….this is….if you're shitting me, I will kill you." She looked sternly at Liz and then her expression changed softly. She watched Liz's face for a reaction. After a moment she spoke again, quietly and calmly.  
  
"But I don't think you are. In fact, despite the fact that my head says this is utterly unbelievable, my heart trusts you. It's crazy, I know, but I trust you." She shook her head again and laughed softly, looking down at the floor. "I believe that you went to another world and that the man in tights is actually an elf. Maybe I've lost it…I can't comprehend that fact that I actually believe you…I…"  
  
Liz smiled. "Mar-mar, I knew I could count on you. But what do you think we should do? I mean, Legolas can't go around looking like that. If they found him, they'd do freaky tests on him and produce little embryo-clones to keep in jars. Or…I don't know, but I do know that he needs to remain anonymous and blend in." Maria nodded.  
  
"Yep. And for one thing, he can't keep his hair that long." Legolas opened his mouth to say something but Liz shot him a keep-your-mouth-shut-it's-for- your-own-good look and he shrugged his shoulders. "For now we can pretend that he's part of the tour, but as soon as we get back to the hotel we have to get him some new clothes and a haircut." She turned to Legolas. "Just go along with whatever I say and everything will turn out alright." She felt a funny flutter in her stomach at the fact that he was so vulnerable here, that he needed her for once. He looked so damn handsome and (dare she think it) rugged in his warrior's tunic, complete with daggers and bow.  
  
For a moment she forgot she was sitting in her dead father's study next to her best friend. She allowed her eyes to travel over his broad chest and strong shoulders, and up to his perfect face, where his cool blue eyes stared back at her. A shiver traced itself up her spine and settled itself between her legs. When he looked straight at her with the clear blue gaze, she felt like a million feathers were brushing against her bare skin and tickling her in a place she hadn't know was ticklish. After a moment Maria cleared her throat obviously to put an end to the lusty glances between the two.  
  
Liz averted her eyes from him and bit her lip. "Right then. Let's go. Legolas, if anyone asks, you are part of the tour. Understand?" He nodded. They slipped out of the room unnoticed and hurried out the front.  
  
Legolas wanted to get Liz alone as soon as he could. Firstly, he had so many questions for her about their surroundings. Secondly- he wanted her physically more than her could contain for much longer. He wanted to watch her pupils crystallize as she exploded from within and called out his name, throwing him into the pure pleasure and warmth. It had been a while since they had last been together, and much had happened since. Before it had been lust and want that had brought them together, but now it would be love and passion. He followed Liz closely just to keep her familiar and pleasant scent near.  
  
Maria kept sending him funny looks, and kept opening her mouth as though she wanted to ask him something. Before she could, they were out in the rain once again and hurrying towards the most odd thing Legolas had ever seen. It was a like a giant bug, only he couldn't tell where the legs or head were. It made lots of noise and smelled horrible. He stopped as Liz motioned to it and it moved towards her. He grabbed her waist and pushed her behind him, fitting an arrow to his bow and pointing it at the oncoming beast. Liz cried out "NO LEGOLAS! WAIT!", and Maria looked frightened and oddly embarrassed. Legolas lowered his bow much to his confusion, as the large creature moved closer and closer. Suddenly it stopped. Liz took his hand and spoke in the same tone she had used to tell Maria about Middle Earth. Legolas felt once more like a child clinging to his mother's skirts.  
  
"No Legolas, you can't shoot them. They're cars. They take us places because here in my world everyone is very lazy. And we're always in a rush, so we take cars because they travel quickly. Just think of it like….like…" She thought for a moment. "Like a metal horse. Yes, that's it. It carries us, only it's a lot more comfortable and it doesn't smell or poop every five minutes." Legolas tried to grasp the idea.  
  
"But it does smell." Liz laughed.  
  
"Well I guess it must to you, I'm just used to it I suppose. It's not alive though, and it's perfectly safe." Legolas nodded and allowed her to hold his hand. It felt nice to feel her soft, warm hand his own and her felt strangely better about this "car" thing. The gently urged him into the opening that Maria had found, and he sat down cautiously on the smooth seats.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!! I'd appreciate it greatly!!! Tell me how it's going so far, this one is a lot harder than Don't Yank Me Down….it's not going to be too funny right now, but I promise it will get steamier/more amusing as we go.  
  
3 blondie 


End file.
